


How's the little kitty?

by xxsilverxangelxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboy!Cas, M/M, WOO, bottom!cas?, heh, i dont know, i like catboys, oh look PORN, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsilverxangelxx/pseuds/xxsilverxangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean got a little Catboy from a nearby shelter, it was nice, sure he was abit rude at first, though the catboy loosened up alot, though he'd never of expected the innocent kitten he got to seem to grow up so fast and go into heat, waking up one night with a delicate, naked, flustered figure with ears and a tail to be grinding on his lap when he was awoken</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's the little kitty?

**Author's Note:**

> //i know a while ago when i posted something for someone i was asked to write bottom!cas and i enver got around to finishing tht cos i started and know i wanted to do this and this can just be the bottom cas fic for them  
> wooop  
> this is also not my best writings okay?  
> imayhavealsoneededtomakeitlikethisduetoapostisawonacertainsomeonesblog

Dean Winchester loved his kitten. Castiel. The little Catboy was adorable and followed Dean just about everywhere and loved his owner to death.  
It was cute. Actually cute.

Dean had gotten him a year or so ago. Originally he was stubborn and didn't like to listen to anyone or do anything aside from what he wanted, which probably was due to that, even though he was a young kitten, some of the people weren't so nice to him it looked even if in Dean's eyes he was the cutest one in there. But Castiel loosened up and finally started giving in. Meaning he was being more obedient and stopped attacking his owner, or his owner's brother, he quit hissing at everyone there and was so much nicer within just a few short months.

Aside from that, Castiel had been having the worst fits. When he didn't get what he wanted he pouted, when Dean left the house to go see Sammy and Jess or go to work Cas just layed in the middle of the floor allday until he head the lock jiggle, and the door force open then he jumped up. Normally Dean just got pelted with many questions to how he was and how was his day, then the little catboy started started jumping on him with perked up ears and a tail wrapping around his owners arm(Making Dean drop his things each time) and would then nuzzle his neck. It was clear he was more comfortable then before with his new home.

After that he became more needy. Demanded attention and would jump Dean and pecker his face with kisses until he was shoved off. He was only trying to be loving though it seemed to get annoying when his tail would start flicking around and sometimes hit the human. Though the past month or so was when Dean really started getting confused with him. Yeah he was use to needing to given him extra attention and just accepting the love and attention he was given by him. 

Castiel was almost full grown now. Not a kitten anymore at least and he seemed to grow up REALLY fast. Probably having to do with hi being part cat. Sadly they only lived about 20-30 years if they were pampered and healthy, and thinking about it now, He'd had the catboy two, maybe three years and he fas finally grown. He'd become more demanding than he was when growing up. More of... forceful. Kind of like an Alpha is in ways to describe it. Though he was still small, he looked only to be maybe in highschool if he were a human. Was about 5'6" and small enough to cling to Dean still with no problem. But in growing up and becoming a Cat, instead of just a kitten now.(Which annoyed Castiel when Dean tried to call him his little kitten still, or just call him a kitten. Then he'd argue and show him he doens't have a little kitten tail anymore, and his teeth are those of adult, so they were bigger).

Aside from that, Castiel would have this terrible howl he'd do and would paw and scratch and try and open the door to get outside. At least how he couldn't open the door by himself anymore. Earlier in the month Dean caught him having run out and was nuzzling another of his kind, though also that he was pinned to the ground, which Dean got pissed at. Mainly at the fact he'd run away and he didn't know until he got back from Sammy's and found the door wide open and Castiel gone. He was back. And nothing happened. And since then Dean put another lock on the door, much higher though and hid the key or kept it with him always so Cassy wouldn't run away and get himself hurt like his owner thought he had when he first saw him.

\--  
Castiel was howling once again. Loud and it got to the point he ended up going to Dean's room and sitting on the floor next to his side of the bed and mewled until Dean annoyingly woke up and looked at the cat boy, who's ears he could see perk up, and small pointed teeth show in a wide smile. 

"Cas what the hell it's like 3am in the morning i gotta work tomorrow." He huffed and muttered.

"Dean!" Castiel chirped and nudged his head against Dean's palm which was hanging off the bed. He didn't know many words. Was never really taught them. Dean didn't seem to have enough time or care to teach him. So he knew some basic things. Like Dean, or Master and food and out. As well as alot of things he'd heard on the T.V which he'd repeat at random times, or mix up words from even if not knowing the words meaning. After finding out Cas liked to copy funny things he'd heard.... He made sure Cas never got ahold of any porn again... Like.. EVER.

Dean groaned and yanked his hand up after feeling Castiel start to lick his fingers, which felt weird. "Cas! Go fucking to bed okay? I gotta sleep!" He said, voice rose some and was tinted with anger that Castiel, even as a full grown Catboy, who also seemed to have an alpha complex at times, sunk his shoulder and made a poor pathetic noise before he shut up for the night and awkwardly left Dean to sleep.

That'd been going on for about a week now, and it was fucking annoying. Dean hated it, and Castiel never did say what was wrong. He probably didn't know the words to say what he meant. Either way he wanted to know what happened, or was happening, but was left with a droopy howling Castiel who seemed to even be almost in tears at times.(andalsohumpedafewthingsinprivate...knowingdeanwouldgetbadifhewascaught).

The catboy locked himself away from the night trying to calm ans relieve himself and... find a way out actually. To get out of here. He wanted out. Needed out. Not that Dean was a bad owner, or he dind't like it there. He LOVED it there, and Dean was the best owner he could ask for and loved him to death. Hell, he even decided if he needed, he'd take his life to save Dean's. Though he really. REALLY did need out.

Dean went to bed finally. And Castiel was annoyed as hell about this, and stayed quiet, though his desperate wants not to. The human had been in bed for only an hour or so, so it wasn't like he'd be waking Dean up at 3am in the morning anymore. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad.

The next thing Dean knew he felt an odd, wet sensation on his crotch and a whole weight on his hips that normally wasn't and... His eyes shot open when he realized what he thought was happening and.... was partially right. His face flushed. Castiel was completely naked ontop of him, making desperate noises and quiet mewls, eyes shut tightly and grinding his hips on Dean's with a light pant. What surprised him the most was how he was reacting to this all, He was... more than aroused and even so watching the delicate figure of the catboy, with a tail he could now feel was wrapped around his thigh and what he was doing. 

"I- How- what- Cas?!" Dean blurted out after stuttering and trying the find the words to say before seeing the large blue orbs in the dim light, open up to stare at him.

The Cat cocked his head looking at him though making no motion to stop. "Dean!" He chirped again and leaned forward to adjust himself and feeling Dean's erection through the boxers he'd slept in against his wet hole, which made Dean's eyes flutter shut and groan, forcing himself to shake his head.

"C-cas what the hell are you doing!" He demanded, his voice an octave higher than normal, biting his tongue and wanting anything to quit these things he was feeling inside his gut.

"Mine!" Castiel said and nuzzled his neck and bit him. Actually. Fucking. Bit him. Which hurt alot more seeing how he had a few sharp teeth which tore through the skin and caused him to bleed and made Dean yelp and bring a hand quickly up to his neck and ending up smacking Cas' face away from his which the ears where ticking his nose.

"shit!" He yelled and the catboy paused where he was.(And Dean would never admit he was slightly disappointed in looking the friction). Wide eyes were looking at Dean in an almost scared away and he looked sad. 

"Dean!" Castiel stopped everything and said his name over and over and over again in a worried voice. " Sorry. I sorry. Sorry sorry sorry." He said again and again, burring his face in the other side of Dean's neck, and he could feel the boy's eyes tearing up in the crook of his neck. 

"h-hey." Dean tried soothing him, restless fingers stroking his back. "C-cas." he stuttered, still flustered and slightly disappointed on the turn end of this. "It's it's okay. Hey I'm fine. Okay? Okay. just.. shh. hey you know what you can do to make it better for both of us?"

Castiel sniffed and his head was brought up immediately, only an inch from Dean's, eyes filled with question.

"J-just... jsut continue on... with what you were doing." Dean suggested. He didn't know why. He'd never felt or thought anything of Castiel. He was a friend.... company. A pet so he wouldn't have to live alone. Hell, he hadn't even been with another guy or even thought about it until minutes ago when this even started. But he could see the excitement in Castiel's eyes.

"Yes!" He liked that idea clearly, he'd began again, harder this time, making himself whimper some before Dean pushed his hands down slightly and the catboy watched curiously.

"Uh.. here." He muttered, closing his eyes and slowly moving down his boxers, and he could feel the stare that was resting on his erect penis. "... Cas?" he peeked an eye open to look up at him who was seeming to actually be getting himself situated above him. Dean swallowed the thick lump in his throat and kept his eyes open watching Castiel try to lower himself on. He wanted to help. So much.. but he really didn't know how and he thought since. Well.. Since his kitten was starting it he'd know how he'd want to take it.

A long mewl was drawn from Castiel when he lowered his ass onto Dean's cock slowly( Gaining a broken moan from the human). Immediately a loud purr filled the room when he was filled up by Dean and was rocking his hips onto the humans and almost refusing to move.

"Caaasss." Dean groaned feeling the friction stopping. It'd been so long since he did this. Anything like this. Sex or... anything too intimate and he'd gotten abit mad at his kitten for just stopping. It was warm, and tight around him, especially when he'd felt Castiel clench around him after groaning his name. It was different. Yes, though also warm and soothing and... relaxing, and the relaxing part bothered him to no end.

It was like Castiel /knew/. He just fucking knew when it'd been enough and Dean was about to take control, because with a mew he'd held Dean down(which the human could easily get out of if wanted though). And started to move again, he lifted his hips up and sunk back down at an agonizing pace, which Castiel seemed to think felt just right to him because he had the cutest face on at the time that Dean looked at him, and VERY pleased noises escaping his mouth and throat at he'd did what he could to make it better to Dean and move up and down faster on him seeing how they still hadn't moved much from the position they were in when Dean was so rudely awoken by something or.. for something, so wonderful.

Dean heard something come out of Castiel's mouth, he was about to ask to repeat before he was interrupted by a howl come from his cat's mouth, and his back arched, in how he seemed s pleased as he lifted himself almost off his dean before sinking back down. It was then he'd even realized Castiel was never touched. Neither of them had touched him, though Dean learned not to try again when he felt a hand slap his and a hiss and an almost deadly look the catboys face, ears flat against his head, staring at Dean.

How the hell could Castiel handle that and then get pissed when his owner only tried to help even. Or more so looked so pissed off and mad at him while he had him inside. Though hands rose in defence and he'd started again and Dean bucked his hips up some before he'd thrown his head back in please and allowed Castiel to ride him as fast as he wanted to know that he seemed to like being filled with his owner. Castiel knew he was in charge at that. HE was allowed the power, so he'd teased Dean some, and rode him slowly and then would change the pace when he heard Dean's moans and groans alternate.-- But Castiel just stayed with howling and his loud purring and mewls until he heard Dean get his attention to tell him he was about to to cum and kept muttering Castiel's name under his breath. A grin that appeared on the cat's face and he sunk down onto Dean and circled his hips closing his eyes as he felt Dean release with a shuttered breath and cursed, gripping his hips tightly.

Castiel though screamed. Loud. And he'd pressed down against roughly, burring his face in Dean's chest and making sure not to end up biting him and making him mad again. "Dean Dean Dean Dean DeanDeanDean" Castiel repeated in a purr and and moved them enough to wrap his legs around Dean's waist and staying still until he was pulled down by Dean.

"Oaky.. Uh... that was.-- I need to sleep, get off can ya?" He asked raising an eyebrow and speaking in a tired voice and closing his eyes again. 

Cas didn't budge, he'd stayed with Dean's softened cock inside him before he layed down with him closing eyes. "No!. Sleep. Sleepy Dean Sleep." 

There was a small argument on what normally happens after sex compared to what the hell Castiel is doing before Dean huffed giving up and just fell asleep with him on his chest, fluffy tail swishing softly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> // Yeah I make awkward ends i sorry.


End file.
